Sage
Sage is the figurehead of the Sageism religion. He is a Meme Lord, a deity capable of unleashing lit memes all over the internet, and the guardian of the internet. History His origins are unknown, but many followers of the religion speculate that Sage was born in England in the 21st Century, and due to his irresistible charm and whimsical devotion to Christianity, he became a Meme Lord, and as a result, led his disciples to create the spiciest memes possible. At some point in 2012, Sage met another Meme Lord known as Northeast, who had transferred to the same school as him. The two initially sought peace and prosperity and to protect the internet's dankest memes. However, they terminated their friendship for unknown reasons, and Sage went on to find new friends, who would later become his disciples. On September 29th 2015, Sage started a YouTube channel as a distraction for when he wasn't protecting the internet's dankest memes. As a result of this, he formed a fan-club for his channel at his local church, which later spiralled out of control and became a separate religion from Christianity, which was entirely devoted to Sage and his words and wisdom, as well as the fact he was a Meme Lord. The religion spread far and wide, and many people converted to the religion. Sage now had hundreds of people worshipping him and sacrificing every day. On September 1st 2016, the majority faith within the island nation of Spicy-Memia was announced as Sageism, which was soon adopted by the state as the state religion. Many festivals such as the '''Pro-LGBT-But-Anti-Q Festival' were held in the honour of the primary figurehead of the religion, and many people of Spicy-Memia adopted the religion as their faith, with Sage being declared an honorary member of society. Sage later led the army of Spicy-Memia in The First Chicken Goujon War against Primeland's forces, in which he battled with a disciple of his, Carlo, who had obtained a humorous video of Sage cooking chicken goujons in his kitchen. As a result of the video being uploaded in August 2016 and later spreading, Sage declared war upon his disciple, and both sides battled for over three months. In December 2016, a truce was offered to Primeland, who declined, refusing to surrender as they had more food, ammunition and weapon supplies than previously. The First Chicken Goujon War ended a week later, once Primeland surrendered due to lack of supplies in food, ammunition and weaponry. Appearance In most depictions, Sage has black hair, blue eyes and tends to wear a black fedora as the first photo of him obtained by his disciples was one in which he wore a black fedora, and as a result, became a major symbol in the religion. He is also commonly seen wearing either a lavish black suit and well-pressed trousers with a red tie, or tracksuit bottoms and blue shirt. He is also commonly seen wearing white robes whilst in The Sageist Church, and on occasion is seen wearing school uniform.